


out the beast

by kaita



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Fantasy, M/M, Mysticism, Romance, Songfic, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: это могло бы быть let out the beast или даже lead out the beast, но никогда им не станет.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Wu Yi Fan | Kris





	1. deathbeds

**Author's Note:**

> 1: bring me the gorizon - deathbeds  
> 2: black lab - gravity

**1\. день, которого не было.**

_11:00_  
крис переводится в университет в середине семестра. переезд случается незапланированным и несколько сумбурным, но так надо, он понимает, поэтому не противится официально озвученному желанию семьи - доучиться в другой стране, отделённой от его дома океаном и тысячами километров. на том конце этих тысяч тао радостно вещает матери в телефон, что уже решил вопрос с общежитием и с удовольствием разделит с обожаемым старшим братом свою комнату (и мои карманные деньги, флегматично добавляет про себя крис), что ей не о чем беспокоиться, что здесь всё по-другому и что да, он по-прежнему практикует ушу, он учится тэквондо, он берёт уроки муай-тай и в случае чего защитит криса от всего-всего на свете (и сломается на первом же модном бутике, со слезами выпрашивая у обожаемого старшего брата брэндовую дорогущую шмотку, фыркает крис). 

он совсем не скучает по своим родственникам, предпочитая любить их на расстоянии, но всё-таки тао - не худший вариант и крис почти искренне обнимает его в аэропорту, щёлкает по аляпистой кожаной кепке и с удовольствием вытягивает ноги в такси, вполуха слушая бесконечную трескотню братца о местных реалиях. стрелка на его наручных часах медленно переползает с одиннадцати в сторону полудня и крис почти слышит её монотонный скрип.

\- ...препод по матану редкостный мудак, очень надеюсь, что ты к нему не попадёшь, - тао постоянно крутится, поправляет десяток серёжек в ухе, трогает криса за коленку и то и дело проверяет, правильно ли они едут, чуть ли не по пояс высовываясь в открытое по случаю небывалой жары окно. - столовая офигенная, кстати, а пирожные в местном магазинчике просто мега, мега, мега-вкусные!  
\- откуда у тебя-то матан, - перебивает его крис. - ты же будущий артист.  
\- ну, не у меня, у друга, - тао даже слегка привстаёт, забыв, что они в машине. - часть предметов у нас пока общая, а про это он рассказывал, и-  
\- и как давно вы дружите? - по лицу криса невозможно что-то прочитать. - он хотя бы человек?  
\- его зов-  
\- "-ут чонин, мы почти одного возраста, он клёвый, он тебе понравится"... - крис копирует даже интонации, заканчивая начатую фразу. - и он - не человек, да?  
\- он мой друг, ифань, какая разница, кто он? - тао запинается, машинально переходя на другой язык, но достаточно быстро берёт себя в руки. - здесь много хороших ребят, сам увидишь. правда!

крис отворачивается к окну, снова теряя интерес к разговору. 

\- и не лезь ко мне в голову, - обиженно тянет тао. - ты же обещал.  
\- тут и лезть не надо, - усмехается крис. - твоя склонность ко всему, что нельзя, выдаёт тебя с головой.  
\- имена-то она не выдаёт, - бубнит тао, надувшись. - ифань, ты обещал! обещал не делать со мной так!  
\- да не буду, - отмахивается крис. имя, которым его зовут только дома и которое никто знает вне семьи, странно слышать здесь и сейчас, но ему нравится. так, как тао это произносит - нравится. - серьёзно, не сердись.

многочисленные вывески, проносящиеся по ту сторону такси, отвлекают-развлекают-завлекают и крис думает, что нигде не спрятаться от того, чему положено случиться, как бы далеко он не убегал.

_-1. Eyes like a car crash I know I shouldn't look but I can't turn away.  
первый раз крис встречает зверя, когда ему исполняется девять и после торжественной службы по случаю этой даты отец ведёт его к неприметной двери, спрятанной в полумраке крайнего нефа. лестница за ней спускается вниз, так глубоко, что крису кажется - они прошли уже до центра земли. в конце её ещё одна дверь, не запертая ни на один видимый замок, но по периметру покрытая незнакомыми знаками. отец касается знаков пальцами, быстро и бессистемно, как это видится крису (ему вообще скучно, он хочет наверх, там маленький тао, которого весело гонять между столами, а потом учить играть в приставку, и которого он не видел почти полгода, а вместо этого приходится тащиться в сырость и темноту) и открывает дверь. внутри почти ничего нет - светильник в углу, небольшое углубление в центре, как будто здесь долго топтались ногами - и крис тянет отца за рукав, вопросительно приподнимая бровь.  
смотри, кивает отец.  
куда, хмурится крис. он начинает злиться, потому что тут не на что смотреть, и сердито поджимает губы. а потом свет слегка вздрагивает, стена напротив покрывается сетью трещин и крис видит там рисунок, слишком большой, чтобы оценить его, но слишком реалистичный, чтобы не испугаться.  
смотри внимательно, повторяет отец уже вслух. в следующий раз он тоже будет смотреть на тебя._

_13:45_  
первым делом крис распаковывает вещи - не все, только самое необходимое - потом минут двадцать торчит над умывальником, приводя себя в порядок после долгого перелёта. тао эти минуты кажутся годами, ничем иным объяснить его руконогомахание вокруг себя крис не может.

\- всё-всё, отстань, - он с трудом отцепляет брата от себя. знал бы - запретил себя встречать и явился бы только к завтрашнему утру, чтобы сразу на занятия. столь бурные проявления чувств пугают и напрягают. - есть смысл идти в университет сейчас?  
\- конечно, - кивает тао. - спокойно покажу всё тебе, где деканат, медпункт, столовка.. ну, основные штуки всякие.

его комната больше похожа на заповедник игрушек и магазин одежды одновременно, нежели на комнату нормального студента. плюшевый медведь, панда в половину человеческого роста, россыпь вязаных брелоков с символикой китайского гороскопа, кепки, футболки, джинсы всевозможных расцветок и покроев в распахнутом шкафу - то ли любуется по утрам на своё богатство, то ли принципиально не закрывает.

\- думаешь, мне нужен будет медпункт? - усмехается крис. - кстати, почему у тебя нет соседа?  
\- у меня особые привилегии, - подмигивает ему тао. - ты не думай, тут хватает желающих пожить со мной, ну, в нормальном смысле, не смейся!  
\- дурак, - крис толкает покрасневшего тао в плечо. - меня это не касается, с кем и как ты тут.

его правда не касается - это крис брезгует не_людьми, не всеми, но некоторыми видами. тао тоже человек, но тао свободнее в этом плане, тао рос в другой обстановке и у него другие ценности. может, это тоже одна из причин, по которой его отправили именно сюда.

\- наш корпус - второй, - тараторит тао, пока тащит его до собственно университетских зданий. - комендант божеский, но лучше не опаздывать. там, - взмах рукой в неопределённом направлении: - третий и пятый, вампирские. в четвёртом преимущественно всякие, ну-  
\- друзья твои, - понимающе кивает крис. - оборотни.  
\- ну, да, - тао чуть сильнее сжимает пальцами его локоть. - оборотни бывают разные, между прочим! как можно быть таким нетерпимым?!  
\- это люди бывают разные, - отрезает крис. - и не учи меня терпимости.

тао замолкает, виновато сопя и не зная, как извиниться. он очень любит ифаня, несмотря на то, что большую часть жизни они провели не то что по разным домам, а по разным континентам, и он знает, что всему на свете есть причины и что просто так никто бы не отправил его надменного (самодостаточного, как утверждает крис) и подающего большие надежды будущего главу семьи (всей Семьи, как любит уточнять всё тот же крис) сюда. надежды на него и правда возлагаются немалые - тао младший, ему не светит, да и не хочется рулить семейным бизнесом - и тяжесть их, надо думать, неслабо давит на криса и вот если бы чем можно было ему помочь...

\- это кто? - вдруг спрашивает надменный и подающий надежды, перебивая все благородные мысли тао.   
\- где? - крутит тот головой, радуясь, что вроде как прощён. - а, это кёнсу. до кёнсу. он вампир, - осторожное уточнение. - и он странный.

крис смотрит прямо в глаза этому странному кёнсу и впервые в жизни, глядя на вампира, ему слышится гулкий неразборчивый шёпот. шорох, намёк, след чужих мыслей, он не знает, что это - мёртвые думают не так, как живые, их мысли тоже мёртвые, никто не может их услышать. крис считается лучшим и самым талантливым из детей своего рода, способным влезть в любую голову и даже если эта голова принадлежит оборотню, фэйри или прямому родственнику нюй-ва, он проберётся и в неё, просто понадобится больше времени. но он не способен слышать тех, кто мёртв, неважно, по какой причине мёртв и как долго.

\- ты знаешь, почему меня отправили сюда? - крис едва заметно морщится и уверенно шагает вперёд, первым разрывая этот неестественно долгий зрительный контакт.  
\- догадываюсь, - глухо говорит тао. - и догадываюсь, что и тут тебя в покое не оставят.

кёнсу провожает их всё тем же спокойным невыразительным взглядом - крис спиной чувствует, как его изучают, и машинально выставляет ментальный барьер. он привык не защищаться, а нападать первым и его бесит, когда случается наоборот. тао, выждав пару минут, продолжает вываливать ворох сплетен и сомнительных фактов из местной студенческой жизни, мимоходом знакомит со своими (перемена? удивляется крис, разве сам тао тогда не должен быть на занятиях?) сокурсниками, не забывая уточнять, кто есть кто, хотя крис и сам прекрасно различает эти тонкости. закрытых от его взгляда наглухо попадается мало и к ним крис обещает себе присмотреться повнимательнее потом, если это "потом" вообще будет.

вечер наступает незаметно, просто в какой-то момент вместо солнца уже фонари, вместо университетских аудиторий бар, до которого тао тащит его за руку со словами "ты должен расслабиться и пообщаться с нужными людьми", и день медленно умирает всё в той же жаре, от которой крис так отвык дома.

остаётся чуть больше ста двадцати тысяч ударов сердца до того, как у ифань перестанет быть собой - с каждым из них крис чувствует, что время, как и расстояние, больше не имеют значения.

_+1. That little kiss you stole It held my heart and soul.  
кёнсу снятся сны. чёрно-белые, цветные, страшные - красивые. он не думает, что это странно, он хочет поделиться одним, особенным, который видит каждый год в ноябре. там по ночному небу кружат звёзды, собираясь в стаю, будто волки, и обрушиваются водопадом, звёздным же, прямо на него, чтобы разорвать на куски и собрать заново. он рассказывает об этом сне главе клана и ходит по самому краю, потому что тот раздумывает, уничтожить ли глупое создание или оставить жить в назидание другим.  
вампирам не снятся сны. мёртвым мыслям не во что трансформироваться и нечего задевать в неподвижных нейронах мозга, чтобы следы и предчувствия дня перекроить в видения и предсказания ночи.  
ты чужой, говорит старший, наставляя указательный палец на кёнсу.   
ты другой, не говорит он вслух, ты сам не понимаешь, насколько ты _другой - как ты будешь искать своё место?  
кёнсу не самый младший (по возрасту или статусу) в своей ветви огромного южно-азиатского клана, но даже самый низший из низших вампиров на уровне инстинкта ощущает, что он - не такой, как все.  
его сторонятся, но кёнсу всё равно. звёздные водопады с каждым разом всё сильнее затягивают его в своё нутро и где-то там, он точно знает, есть ответы на все вопросы._

_21:00_  
\- у нас тут много кто водится, - хмыкает чунмён. лёд в его пузатом низком стакане гулко звякает. - люди, впрочем, тоже, так что ты не одинок.  
\- а нелюди? - крис неохотно (так это выглядит со стороны и так это есть и на самом деле) чокается с ним точно таким же стаканом и морщится, делая первый глоток. - вот ты, например?

чунмён коротко смеётся, залпом выпивает и тут же шумно втягивает воздух.

\- я староста потока и я должен показать тебе всё тут и объяснить тонкости взаимодействия с некоторыми субъектами, - говорит он. на пару секунд его глаза становятся совершенно жёлтыми, а зрачок вертикальным, но крис не уверен, возможно, это просто игра света и тени. - но поскольку твой младшенький уже сделал большую часть из этого, то за мной только последний пункт.  
\- ну окей, - соглашается крис. - тогда почему мы пьём в баре вместо познавательного ликбеза?  
\- потому что я хочу выпить, - остатки льда почти растаяли, чунмён гоняет их по дну стакана тонкой трубочкой и косит на криса вполне обычным, человеческим, глазом. - и я хочу, чтобы сначала ты переварил все версии, предложенные тао, прежде чем действительность откроется тебе во всей своей красе.

пафосник хренов, вежливо думает крис. попадёшься в полнолуние - чёрта с два я тебя пожалею.

\- я уже переварил версии тао, - говорит он вслух. - дружелюбные вампиры, милейшие оборотни и даже единорог-девственник. и все просто-таки обожают друг друга.  
\- единорог! - на этот раз чунмён заливается смехом на полную, ничуть не смущаясь ни забитого народом бара, ни бармена, наблюдающего за ними из-под длинной чёрной чёлки. - чёрт, а исину понравится такое сравнение.  
\- я рад за него, - холодно говорит крис. он чувствует себя непроходимым дураком и в данный текущий момент времени ненавидит тао и чунмёна примерно одинаково. - мне нужно что-то о нём знать ещё?

чунмён молчит, покачивая стакан между пальцами.

\- о нём... нет, наверное, - говорит он наконец. - разве что то, что он не девственник, но вряд ли тебя вообще волнует этот факт. в остальном он почти такой же, как ты.  
\- не понял?   
\- он видит настоящее, - кивает чунмён. - имя, суть, то, что ты прячешь, то, что тебе дорого.

крис задумчиво гудит, переваривая услышанное.

\- почти, да, - соглашается он наконец. - опасное умение.  
\- пфф, большую часть из того, что он видит, исин не понимает, - усмехается чунмён. - собственно, поэтому у него больше всех доп.занятий и поэтому он не представляет для тебя проблемы.  
\- откуда тебе знать про мои проблемы, - крис вполглаза контролирует тао, сидящего за столиком у окна с парой своих друзей (волк-волк-человек, машинально отмечает он, отличная компания). - или ты ясновидящий?  
\- я немножко умный, - язвит чунмён. - и тень того, что ты привёз вместе с собой, вижу так же, как тебя.

а вот это плохо, думает крис, допивая виски и жестом прося бармена повторить. вот это вот очень плохо.

\- мы такое нутром чуем, - чунмён выделяет "мы" так, что сомнений в догадках криса насчёт его природы не остаётся. - остальные могут не увидеть или не придать значения, но я - вижу и понимаю.  
\- круто, - крис надеется, что его язвительность ничуть не уступает чунмёновой и доходит до этих волчьих ушей во всём великолепии. - но не стоит трепать об этом всей своей стае.  
\- расслабься, - чунмён снова чокается с ним стаканом. - у каждого из нас своя цель, я просто не хочу лишнего шума.

виски разжигает в желудке пустыню и хочется съесть что-нибудь более существенное, нежели ассорти из яблок и нарезанного прозрачными колечками лайма. снаружи темнеет окончательно, внутри музыка и дымно (здесь разрешают курить и крис брезгливо морщится, то и дело ёрзая и стараясь подстроиться под волну периодически включаемого кондиционера) и чунмён неторопливо рассказывает о тех, с кем крису предстоит прожить бок о бок как минимум ещё пару лет. к концу их встречи крис с кислой миной подсчитывает, на какую сумму они обогатили бар и насколько эта сумма соизмерима с полученными сведениями. алкоголь немного притупляет ощущение безысходности, а тао пьяно делится подробностями "дружбы" с чонином, за которые утром ему определённо будет стыдно - хоть бы и перед тем же чонином, пошатывающимся рядом и методично отрицающим всё подряд.

уже перед самым их корпусом крис, идущий немного позади парочки "друзей", увлечённых поддерживанием друг друга от падения, замечает замершую под деревом фигуру, с трёх сторон окружённую собаками. собаки напоминают классических ирландских волкодавов, отчего крису становится смешно, а тот, кого они выбрали объектом своего интереса - вот он смеха совсем не вызывает.

крис смотрит на них и ловит взглядом первую псину - та утробно рычит и её нос дрожит от попытки идентифицировать чужого - потом надменно улыбается, наклоняет голову набок и делает шаг вперёд. три пары жёлтых глаз отслеживают каждый его жест, но никто не двигается с места - они признают в нём опасность большую, нежели представляют сами. этот факт тоже всегда смешит криса, что любые собаки (природные, настоящие собаки) его слушаются и любят, а любые оборотни (по крайней мере из тех, что он встречал за свою жизнь) относятся с крайней опаской и предпочитают обойти стороной, чтобы потом укусить со спины. попытаться укусить - пока это ещё никому не удалось. 

этот раз не исключение и крис в беззвучной усмешке скалится на волкодавов, разрешая скрыться вон и никогда больше не попадаться ему на глаза. наверняка завтра он столкнётся с кем-то из них на занятиях, а может и нет, ему всё равно, на самом деле - просто проверка, не растерял ли навыки.

\- круто, - крис чудом умудряется не вздрогнуть, когда обнаруживает, что кёнсу стоит прямо перед ним, а не под деревом в пяти метрах от, и смотрит на него снизу вверх. - у меня с собаками не всегда получается.

у тебя глаза на пол лица и треть космоса, думает крис, можно всех зверей на планете приворожить, не то что этих собачек - какое, нафиг, "не всегда получается"... когда кёнсу протягивает руку, чтобы осторожно коснуться плеча, крис сбивает её лёгким ударом по пальцам и демонстративно достаёт белый платок. его чуть покачивает, то ли алкоголь выветривается, то ли давно не держал сразу троих на контроле.

\- мне показалось, ты предпочитаешь несколько иной круг общения, - кёнсу с лёгкой насмешкой наблюдает, как крис вытирает несуществующую грязь с ладоней и как платок, ничуть не потерявший от своей белизны, отправляется в ближайшую урну. - нежели бестолковые оборотни.  
\- тебе не показалось, - крис прищуривается и на секунду его взгляд становится злым, настоящим. - но эти бестолковые - друзья тао и это никого не касается.  
\- спасибо, - вдруг говорит кёнсу. - я бы справился и сам, но всё равно спасибо.

крис уже не слушает, догоняет притихших тао с чонином, отправляет одного в направлении четвёртого корпуса, а второго подталкивает к входной двери своего, не оборачивается и в целом не совсем понимает, зачем только что сделал то, что сделал. надо было оставить его и посмотреть, что будет, думает крис, вряд ли этот вампирский заморыш не справился бы с тремя собаками, тут он прав. собаки, конечно, не обычные, но и от кёнсу веет странностью просто за километр. и по руке можно было не бить, в принципе..

он совсем не просто так раз за разом попадается ему на пути, думает крис. совсем не просто так, и если он не связан со зверем, то получается, что он как-то связан с ним.

_-1. I watch you like a hawk I watch you like I'm gonna tear you limb from limb.  
пятнадцатилетие криса совпадает с днём, когда умирает его отец. одновременно это тот же день, который был обещан ему шесть лет назад, потому что прямо перед ним - зверь, и крис понятия не имеет, что ему делать.  
не подходи, как заведённый, повторяет он, не подходи-не подходи-не подходи. истерика подкатывает к горлу, подменяя собой страх - и это тоже впервые, он никогда не боялся так сильно, потому что никогда не оставался со своим кошмаром один на один. смотри на него, всплывают в памяти слова, и стена, покрытая трещинами рисунка, оживает, разделяя криса и то, что однажды придёт за ним и убьёт так же, как только что убило его отца.  
это нечестно, нервно смеётся крис, это просто нечестно, меня не учили этому, я не вижу, я не могу прочитать, не могу подавить.... _его. смотри, перебивает истерику властный приказ, заставляя замереть. зверь скалится и нависает над ним, он совершенно точно забавляется происходящим, понимает вдруг крис, и совершенно точно уверен в своей победе. это понимание странным образом отрезвляет и придаёт не сил, но злости. он не отводит взгляда от тусклых глаз, в которых едва различим зрачок, не обращает внимания на боль, пытается применить всё, чему его успели научить и только тогда, на грани своих возможностей, слышит собственное имя.  
он не знает, почему зверь не убил его там же, почему его время ещё не наступило, но теперь он будет готов. на месте шрама в пол-спины крис делает татуировку дракона и та комната под семейной церковью, где он впервые увидел своё будущее, становится его вторым домом._

**  
 **2\. день, которого не будет.**

_9:30_  
\- зачем ты идёшь со мной? - спрашивает крис, когда тао, сонно бормоча и растирая глаза, плетётся умываться. - у тебя же пары позже.  
\- соскучился, - доносится сквозь шум воды. - там всё равно свободное посещение, ну, у тебя на лекции.  
\- голова не болит? - усмехается крис, вспоминая вчерашний вечер. - или ещё какие места?  
\- ты плохой, - лохматая макушка в дверном проёме очень осуждающе качается из стороны в сторону. - ты плохой старший брат, ифань.

ужасный, соглашается крис. приступ нежности накатывает на него внезапно и длится всего пару ударов сердца, но это похоже на начало конца - как будто он никогда больше не увидит тао. крис запрещает себе думать об этом и тем более давать тао повод заподозрить себя в ненужной сентиментальности, отвешивая тому звонкий щелбан и игнорируя обиженные возмущения.

в аудитории не так уж много присутствующих и крис с интересом оглядывается - по видовому признаку разделены только общежития, учатся все вместе. с его точки зрения это бессмысленно, разделять так уж везде, но - с той же точки зрения - это совсем не его дело. в первых рядах спит чунмён, рядом с ним сидит светленький пацан и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, приклеивает ему на спину листочек, на котором написано "the bo$$", под одобрительные смешки окружающих. на соседнем ряду, ближе к окну, выстукивает резкий ритм чанёль - с ним тао познакомил его вчера самым первым, потому что чанёль живёт этажом ниже - он в наушниках, белых и размером с пол головы, и будь у криса чуть больше человеколюбия, чанёль бы наверняка ему понравился. там же, у окна, крис всеми своими чувствами ощущает настолько редкое и закрытое от вторжения, что неосознанно ведёт носом и пальцы сжимаются в кулаки от накатывающей волной тоски.

\- это минсок, - в голосе тао слышится нечто, похожее на обожание. - оборотень, но он особенный.  
\- да уж понятно, что не в волка перекидывается, - отвечает крис, не сводя взгляда с рыжей макушки. минсок сидит на ряд выше чанёля, между луханем (тао называет тех, кого знает сам, сразу, не дожидаясь, пока крис спросит) и кем-то с ярко-красными волосами, и лично у криса нет никаких сомнений в его видовой принадлежности.

как же ты это делаешь, думает крис, твои родичи почти все вымерли, твои предки ненавидели людей, а ты сидишь тут и-  
 _будешь пялиться на меня так нагло - приду ночью и съем~_  
чужие слова исподволь вклиниваются в мысли криса и он не сразу осознаёт их именно как чужие. одновременно с этим осознанием лухань оборачивается, встречается с ним взглядом и подмигивает. одна его рука свободно лежит за спиной минсока, пальцы постукивают по скрытому объёмной кофтой плечу и в их отточенном движении крису чудится предупреждение, не столь кровожадное, как в лисьих словах, неведомо как подменивших его собственные, но столь же категоричное.

\- он полукровка? - шёпотом спрашивает крис. - лухань, он полукровка?  
\- нет, он нормальный, - так же шёпотом отвечает тао. - в футбол гоняет круто, кстати.  
\- футбол меня не интересует, - бормочет крис. лухань наклоняется к уху минсока, что-то говорит и минсок тоже оборачивается, смотрит на криса, насмешливо приподнимая одну бровь - вроде как извини, не хотел напугать, больше не повторится - и снова утыкается в конспект.  
\- я не знаю, что конкретно тебя интересует, - тао занят набиранием очередной смс (крис уже хотел пошутить, что кое-кто не явился на занятия и тем самым слегка потрепал его младшенькому нервы, но почему-то передумал. может, явится ещё..), поэтому маленькие гляделки между братом, минсоком и луханем проходят мимо него. - но лухань нормальный в том смысле, какой ты в это вкладываешь. серьёзно, он даже на лекциях тупит периодически, а зачёт по истории сдавал три раза.

лисы плохо приручаются, качает головой крис, такие, как эта - не приручаются в принципе. стоит присмотреться к человеку, сумевшему сделать невозможное.

он слушает монотонную и совсем не интересную лекцию по истории средневековой архитектуры, завидует тао, которому есть кому строчить смски со скоростью три штуки в минуту, и трёт виски подушечками указательных пальцев, когда в размеренную речь о капителях и фризах снова начинают толкаться непонятные, словно размытые по времени и его собственному восприятию слова, шёпоты и гулкие шумы. от этого болит голова и уровень тревожности зашкаливает, и крису даже не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы найти взглядом причину этого беспокойства.

_+1. Tides will bring me back to you The waves will pull us under.  
как любой вампир, кёнсу не может не пить кровь. как не_любой вампир, он пьёт далеко не всякую. суррогат в бутылках, имитирующих пивные, слишком отдаёт медицинской стерильностью, пусть даже на нём проставлена группа, дата воспроизводства и рекомендации по наиболее приятному употреблению. как-то он даже попробовал свою и долго отлёживался в самом тёмном углу комнаты - ни один наркотик не разрушал его реальность так, как собственные кровяные тельца. сон про звёздный водопад после этого начинает сниться ещё чаще и кёнсу всё сильнее уходит в себя.  
однажды глава клана призывает его и приказывает пить, вытягивая вперёд руку, кёнсу послушно делает один глоток крови, за которую другие готовы в буквальном смысле умереть, и тут же выплёвывает. глава смеётся, долго и беззвучно, а потом бьёт его по лицу наотмашь и велит никогда больше не показываться перед ним, и никогда не приходить к нему, и никогда не сдаваться обстоятельствам, потому что кёнсу может быть выродком всей вампирской семьи, а может быть и новым этапом её эволюции - эволюции мёртвого, которое снова хочет стать живым.  
кёнсу уезжает достаточно далеко, чтобы с лица сошли все следы этого разговора, и столичный университет с кучей факультетов и желающих получить жизненно необходимые знания кажется ему не худшим местом, чтобы замкнуться в себя без особых усилий.  
когда он видит криса, со скучающим видом шагающего за тао, кёнсу понимает -сны кончились, пора просыпаться._

_18:00_  
тао тащит криса мимо общежитий, мимо небольшого парка и университетского стадиона прямиком к огороженной высокой сеткой уличной баскетбольной площадке. возражения он просто не слушает - семейная черта отфильтровывать всё, что в текущий момент времени считается неактуальным, у тао развита не хуже, чем у самого ифаня.

\- я не хочу, - бубнит крис. - я сто лет не играл и мне это не нравится.  
\- ты месяц назад светился в своих местных новостях как самый подающий надежды, - отмахивается тао. - и тебе нравится.  
\- давно ты такой наглый вырос? - вообще крису приятно, что тао следит даже за тем, как его старший брат играет в баскетбол на совсем не профессиональном уровне.   
\- давно, - смеётся тот. - очень давно.

крис плохо запоминает имена, но в лицо он узнаёт всех, кого успел увидеть за прошедшие сутки. тао делает хайфайф чуть ли не с каждым, зависает около чонина, которого не было весь день, примеряет ярко-красную бейсболку минсока и почти наверняка захочет себе такую же, мысленно хмыкает крис.

\- о, обещанная звезда, - на абсолютно честном лице (чен, вспоминает крис, чен-чондэ, называй как хочешь, ему всё-равно) расцветает абсолютная радость, которая синхронно отражается от стоящего рядом с ним такого же стопроцентного вампира, и мяч летит точно крису в лицо. - мы тебя сделаем.

тао косится на брата, невозмутимо поймавшего мяч одной ладонью, понимает, что убивать за "обещанную звезду" не будут, и показывает чену кулак с оттопыренным средним пальцем.

\- таким мелким надо играть в шахматы, - небрежно реагирует крис, целится мячом в корзину, игнорируя обоих, и закономерно в неё попадает. - или выгнали за неимением мозгов?  
\- бэкки, на тебя наехали, - усмехается чен, широко улыбаясь, так, что острые клыки ненавязчиво являются крису во всей красе.  
\- как наехали, так и съедут, - усмехается в ответ второй, подбирает мяч и явно красуется, намеренно отходя за криса и забрасывая двухочковый. - цзытао, ты же с нами?

иди-иди, машет рукой крис, разминаясь и прикидывая свои шансы. младшенький, два кровососа-недоростка и уже как родной ему чонин против самого криса, белобрысого пацана с утренней лекции (сехун, буркает тот, пока забирает длинную чёлку под кепку) и минсока с луханем. все шансы, думает крис, у нас все шансы - пока тао, легко подпрыгивая, не вышибает мяч, всего лишь на долю секунды опережая его, и ухмыляется самой мерзкой из своих улыбок.

солнце закатывается за крыши высоток и вокруг медленно темнеет, а внутри криса всё, словно в противовес, разворачивается в огромное и щемящее чувство возвращения к тому, чего его лишили много лет назад. там, за сеткой ограждения, мир готов избавиться от него; здесь, в странной компании недочеловеков (в понятии криса - недочеловеков), мир готов любить его, невзирая на условности.

\- свали оттуда! - у сехуна даже кончики ушей раскрасневшиеся и вспотевшие.   
\- уруру, - чен крутится под корзиной, рискуя заработать фол. - не выспался, котик?  
\- я не котик, - шипит сехун, передавая мяч крису. - я волк!

мяч отлетает от кромки корзины, от сетки, от уже ноющих ладоней и редкие прохожие одобрительно освистывают попадания в цель.

\- овертайм! овертайм! - даже на повышенных тонах исин так тщательно проговаривает слова, что все прислушиваются чисто из уважения к его стараниям. - давайте переиграем, по двое от каждой команды!  
\- ты! - минсок показывает на запыхавшегося бэкхёна и скалится не хуже чондэ. - слабо против нас?  
\- да мы вас!  
\- минсокки, ты только скорость не включай космическую, ладно?  
\- крис, крис, иди сюда!

день распадается на воспоминания, которым уже как будто тысяча лет, как будто это всё было давно (я приехал только вчера, тоскливо думает крис, я приехал только вчера, какого хрена...), как будто его последнее желание - помнить вот это всё именно так. не дом, оставшийся далеко-далеко, не лестница на сорок ступеней под землю, не коробка с рисунками зверя и (иногда) семьи - полупустая аудитория с исцарапанной партой, лохматый и чуть больше приличного наглый тао, баскетбольный мяч, острые клыки его новых друзей-не-друзей, слабый запах леса от неразлучной парочки, носящейся по площадке.

ему будет не хватать этого, понимает крис, ему будет ужасно этого не хватать и он не хочет это потерять. как ты не вовремя, думает он, всеми чувствами ощущая, во что формируется пространство позади - пока ещё очень позади - него. несколько минут, час, два, сколько у него есть в запасе?

\- тебе пора, да? - подходит к нему и полуутвердительно спрашивает минсок, пока лухань на повышенных тонах объясняет чондэ, почему нельзя называть минсока драной лисой, а чондэ на таких же тонах объясняет ему, что это он от большой любви и исключительно на игровом азарте.   
\- да, - отвечает крис. понятно же, что такой, как минсок, отлично чует опасность, следующую за ним по пятам.

минсок подхватывает забытый всеми мяч и крутит на пальце, смешно вытянув губы трубочкой.

\- когда-то давно их выводили для забавы, - вдруг говорит он и крис напрягается, замирает, слушая каждое слово. - пока забава не обернулась против хозяев.   
\- кто выводил? - спрашивает он. - ты же знаешь, кто?!  
\- руки убери, - лухань материализуется рядом и сердито смотрит на криса, вцепившегося в минсоково плечо. - мин, пойдём.  
минсок улыбается, подпинывает упавший мяч куда-то за себя и кивает луханю.  
\- не знаю, - отвечает он уже на ходу. - приятно было познакомиться... у ифань.

последнее сказано исключительно для него и звучит только в его голове. крис смотрит им вслед и завидует свободе, которая сквозит в каждом жесте и движении обоих, и человека и его оборотня. у тао есть отличный пример перед глазами, усмехается он. 

они совсем не торопятся, крис долго пьёт холодную минералку и спокойно делится ей с сехуном, обмахивающимся собственной майкой. у сехуна на шее чёрный шнурок с кулоном инь-ян, если пристально на него смотреть, то белая его часть начинает светиться. сехун нравится крису, несмотря на то, что семейство собачьих в целом крис рассматривает как бесполезную часть общества, но подобные штуки вроде этого символа, со всех сторон закрученного в ворожбу и заговоры, он не одобряет.

тао поддразнивает бэкхёна с ченом на предмет того, кто из них больший кровопийца, и позорно прячется за спину чонина, когда оба "кровопийцы", с чего-то разозлившись всерьёз, решают проучить его. исин, сидя прямо на земле, выводит в блокноте ровные строчки и, фиксируя прошедший день, негромко рассуждает, каковы шансы некоего у ифаня сегодня вернуться домой живым. только крис прислушивается к его бормотанию - внезапно вскинувшись и охнув, исин наталкивается на его взгляд и уже открывает рот, чтобы озвучить то, что скоро случится.

\- молчи, - качает головой крис. - я сейчас уйду, не говори им.

сехун ведёт носом, беспокойно крутя головой. он до того похож на настоящего, взрослого волка, что крис с некоторым опасением щёлкает перед его лицом пальцами.

\- детям пора домой, - он пробует удержать его взглядом и ему это удаётся.   
\- домой? - переспрашивает тот. - я вместе с ними, - кивок в сторону тао и чонина выглядит слегка замедленным.  
\- я только за, - соглашается крис. - и не вздумайте идти по следу, убью первее, чем убьют меня.

сехун смотрит ему в спину, изо всех сил сжимая майку в кулаке, и чувствует, как инь-ян на шее жжётся всё сильнее и сильнее.

\- оу, ты уснул? - бэкхён кидает в него баскетбольным мячом и ёжится, отступая поближе к чену. - как-то.... неуютно.  
\- тебе? ночью неуютно?! - тао несколько нервно смеётся. - чудеса.  
\- твой брат ушёл, - сообщает ему сехун, обернувшись. он задирает голову к небу - ни одной звезды - и желание взвыть, дотянуться до тусклой и неестественно огромной луны, обрушивается на него одновременно с тем, как вмешательство криса отпускает его сознание.

тао молчит несколько долгих секунд, а потом пулей срывается с места. через десяток метров чонин дёргает его в сторону, в нужный поворот - идти по запаху намного проще, чем по сомнительному наитию, и тао с силой закусывает губу, не говоря ни слова и следуя за ним. там, где крис, что-то происходит и тао очень боится этого, но ещё больше он боится опять потерять брата. ведь не может же быть так, чтобы совсем ничего нельзя было сделать?

может, он знает.

\- я же сказал не идти за мной, - крис сейчас страшнее любого зверя, только сам не осознаёт этого. - я же сказал!  
\- ифань-  
\- уходи, - резко говорит крис и за шкирку подталкивает тао в сторону дворов. - быстро.  
\- я не-  
\- быстро! - он не смущается залезть ему в голову и скомандовать напрямую нервным окончаниям, чтобы не тратить время. - оба.

чонин выплёвывает совсем не лестный эпитет в его сторону, тщётно сопротивляясь чужому приказу, но своим звериным чутьём понимает, что крис прав - им надо уходить, потому что ни он (если бы в принципе хотел), ни тао (как бы сильно не хотел) помочь крису не смогут. он почти рычит, почти согласен уйти сам, только вылези из головы, убери это равнодушное "вон отсюда", но крис не верит им обоим и выталкивает как можно дальше в улицы, за дома, снова за дома и ещё, до тех пор, пока в висках не начинает стучать.

\- но мне не исцелиться от чувства к тебе, - проговаривает он, закрывая глаза. вязь когда-то незнакомых, а теперь намертво врезавшихся в память слов разворачивается перед ним, будто дешёвое заклинание призыва из старых сказок. - и на своём смертном ложе всё, что я буду видеть, это ты.

ему больше не нужна стена между собой и зверем.

_-1. And like a deer in the headlights I meet my fate Don't try to fight the storm.  
спустя год крис понимает, что это называется - охота. его собственная дикая охота, но с какой её стороны он сам, он не знает. за его обучение берутся всерьёз, не боясь сломать подростковую психику - уже сломана так, как надо, и уже срослась там, где необходимо.  
он давно знает, что человеческими детьми природа не ограничивается, но теперь его учат не просто различать не_человеческих сходу, но видеть их суть, не любить или ненавидеть их, но всегда держать дистанцию. его учителя тоже не знают истоков охоты (или не хотят говорить, что в данном случае практически одно и то же), но то, что зверь назвал его имя в первую же встречу, заставляет задуматься о неслучайности всего, что с ним происходит. зверь знает, как его зовут - и он всегда и везде найдёт его.  
крис изучает рисунок под церковью так тщательно, как только это возможно. всё началось именно отсюда, значит, именно здесь можно найти подсказку.   
тень за его спиной с каждым прожитым годом становится темнее, как будто круги, нарезаемые зверем вокруг него, накладывают свой отпечаток на всё, к чему крис прикасается, и медленно и неотвратимо сходятся в точку, в которой его уже нет. _

_22:10_  
это не честно, думает крис, как будто ему снова пятнадцать - тогда ещё категории "честно-не честно" имели значение. он надеется, что тао хватит ума не возвращаться и не искать его. это всё, что он может - надеяться, никогда раньше не полагавшись на надежду.

стена вовсе не защищала его, крис давно это знает, и печать зверя, всюду следующая за ним, наверное, есть глубоко внутри и в нём самом. на уровне клеток, на уровне больных генов, на уровне протоплазмы, заражённой нездоровым даром видеть чужое содержимое от и до.

\- застыв на месте, я встречаю свою судьбу, - нараспев продолжает он и в ответ слышит низкое, отдающее точно в сердце и опасно резонирующее с ним рычание. - давай, иди ко мне.

("ты ведь сильный, да?" спрашивает тао, не сводя восхищённого взгляда, "а двоих побьёшь?!" - "да хоть пятерых", невозмутимо отвечает ифань. - "я тоже, тоже буду таким!" - тао тянет его за край футболки, роняя при этом огромный леденец прямо на землю, и его глаза начинают подозрительно блестеть. - "да ты слабак", презрительно тянет крис, но мелкого жалко, ему всего-то четыре года, к тому же его учитель по ушу совершеннейший тиран с точки зрения любого нормального человека, и крис садится на корточки и успокаивающе гладит тао по голове. - "не реви, а то размокнешь и станешь как желе". конечно, тао ревёт пуще прежнего - сочувствие не самое сильное место ифаня - но послушно забирается ему за спину и всю дорогу до дома сидит, уткнувшись брату в затылок, и мечтает вырасти таким же крутым и неприступным.)

\- застыв на месте, я-  
первый удар крис встречает полностью готовым и собранным, он знает, куда зверь будет бить, он помнит всё, чему его научили, и дракон на его спине будто оживает - или это оживает шрам, встречая того, кто его оставил. самым краем зрения крис успевает заметить промелькнувшую тень и чувствует знакомый тревожный зуд, пробирающийся под кожу - откуда здесь этот? успевает подумать он - а потом становится не до сомнительных случайностей.

("ифань, приезжай к нам!" - голос тао такой звонкий и резкий, что крис неприязненно морщится, благо по телефону этого не видно. - "тут всё по-другому, и мама разрешит, я уверен". - тао очень далеко и крис не видел его очень давно, но это и к лучшему. - "я не хочу". - отвечает он, сжимая свободную ладонь в кулак. печатка на мизинце больно впивается острым краем в безымянный палец. - "у меня нет времени на ерунду, в отличие от тебя". - это слишком, тао же не виноват, что принимаемые в семье решения такие, какие они есть, а не такие, какими бы они хотели. - "ты ещё занимаешься?" - поспешно спрашивает он. - "да", - тао обижается, это и дураку понятно. - "всё равно. подумай, может, когда-нибудь потом... приезжай, ладно?" - и скучает, это понятно даже крису и из-за этого он чувствует себя отвратительно.)

-и приливы принесут меня обратно-  
с ним опять играют, легко уходя от атак любого рода, ломая все его обереги, сметая дракона со спины одним движением - вместе с полосками кожи. крис чувствует, как с хрустом поддаются кости, как сквозь лёгкое проходит ребро и упирается в другое только для того, чтобы он выхаркал с кровью часть себя. он готов к смерти, готовился с самого детства к тому, что однажды это случится, но детство осталось так далеко и сейчас вся боль, которую только и чувствует его тело, заставляет его желать жизни. 

("кёнсу не особо общительный" - явная привычка чунмёна гонять остатки льда по дну стакана до тех пор, пока они не растают окончательно, потихоньку начинает выбешивать криса. - "и с некоторыми у него, как бы сказать, нелады". - я не спрашиваю о нём, хочет сказать крис, но вместо этого интересуется, почему нелады и у кого конкретно. - "посмотри на него внимательно, сам поймёшь", - пожимает плечами чунмён. - "сколько ему лет?" - крис думает, чунмён точно решит, что он ненормальный. - "рискни спросить, мне как-то это знание нафиг не сдалось", - конечно, тот именно так и решает. - "но говорят, его выгнали из клана давно, часть моих ещё не родилась даже". крису очень хочется снова услышать монотонный шёпот чужих мыслей, это слишком странно и это слишком необычно, чтобы бояться, но он скорее откусит и съест собственный язык, чем признается в этом.)

\- принесут обратно-  
ему кажется, что он наконец-то поймал зверя, успел ухватить и зафиксировать в физической оболочке, он даже ощущает кончиками пальцев грубую, похожую на полузастывший асфальт, кожу-корку, но это длится всего секунду. своё имя он слышит сразу на сотне языков, живых и уже забытых, они сплетаются в какую-то ужасающую по силе воздействия конструкцию и то, что всегда было с ним, было самым настоящим и единственным, в чём он был уверен, предаёт - крис не понимает, его ли это имя или зверя, зверь пришёл за ним или он за зверем. он расплёскивается остатками жизни и крови, звериная морда тараном вгрызается в его живот и нет никакого шанса, что тао, вздумай он по дурости вернуться сюда, найдёт хоть что-то от у ифаня, когда-то бывшего человеком.

я встречаю свою судьбу, думает крис, падая слишком медленно. эта бесконечная вязь, покрывавшая дверь к его будущему, покрывавшая его шрамы, вплетённая в каждое заклинание, с которым он сталкивался и которое творил сам, связывает его теперь по рукам и ногам - иначе почему он не может пошевелиться, вдохнуть, вообще ничего.

-и застыв на месте, я встречаю свою судьбу, где волны захлестнут нас, затянув на дно, и приливы принесут меня обратно к тебе- 

зверь замирает, дыша на него его же запахом, отступает на крохотный шаг и рёв, нарастающий словно изнутри огромной горы, вырывается наружу и бьёт по нему невидимой плетью. куда, хочет сказать крис, но его падение наконец заканчивается и в нём как-будто больше ничего нет, кроме пустой оболочки. ни ощущений, ни чувств, ни памяти.

пальцы криса немеют и взгляд плывёт, не различая в цветовых пятнах ничего, кроме красного - цвета его собственной крови. он пытается упереться лбом в асфальт, чтобы встать или хотя бы свернуться, собрать себя в условное целое, и не может даже вдохнуть толком. он не понимает, кто переворачивает его на спину - с заметным усилием, смутно знакомый - пока по глазам не проходится ладонь, стирая с них грязь. 

кёнсу не сразу убирает руку, ждёт, чтобы крис узнал его, потом подносит её ко рту и клыками вспарывает вдоль вены.

\- пей, - говорит он, подставляя кровоточащее запястье к губам криса. 

я лучше сдохну, хочет ответить крис, но внутренности протестуют, кости протестуют, каждая из мышц протестует - из того, что осталось в нём целым.

\- пей, у ифань, - снова говорит кёнсу. его голос такой же, как глаза, огромный и медлительный и крису кажется, что он тонет в нём. - ты не станешь вампиром, пей.

\- и приливы принесут меня обратно к тебе.   
сознание ускользает от криса, теряется в редких ударах сердца, больше похожих на судорогу, и он честно не понимает, почему до сих пор сопротивляется неизбежному. он не слышит вампиров, это факт, и вампиры не имеют над ним своей гипнотической власти, это тоже факт, это его особенность, это его спасение и проклятие одновременно, потому что даже умри он дважды, он не переборет себя и не будет пить кровь. а до "умереть" крису остаётся всего ничего.

кого к кому несёт прилив, спросил бы крис, если бы мог.  
 _пожалуйста._  
не разговаривай со мной, сказал бы крис, если бы мог.  
 _я хочу, чтобы ты жил._

запястье кёнсу ледяное и кровь вытекает из раны, собирается в большие капли и падает крису на губы. я уже умер, думает (думает?) он, что за "пожалуйста", засунь своё пожалуйста знаешь куда, я сам ничего не хочу, я не слышу тебя, я не могу слышать, не могу ведь?

_пей._

и в ней, в этой густой и по определению мёртвой крови, нет ничего особенного. 

**  
 **3\. день, который.**  
 _0:00_  
телефон в кармане джинсов беззвучно вибрирует, но тао никак не реагирует на него, пока недовольное рычание, подкрепляемое тыканьем мордой в ладонь, не приводит его в себя. 

\- да, - голос слегка дрожит и приходится глубоко и как следует вдохнуть, чтобы успокоиться. - да, мама, он выжил. он нашёл свой способ. да, присмотрю.

волк под его рукой недовольно встряхивается.

\- или способ нашёл его, - поправляет сам себя тао, отключаясь. - ты прав, не психуй.

волк смотрит на него так, что тао, несмотря на ситуацию в целом, чувствует, как краснеют его уши.

\- мы присмотрим, мы, я понял, - бурчит он, отступая обратно в темноту домов и улиц, и тянет за незаметный в густой серой шерсти ошейник. - пошли уже.


	2. gravity

**1\. внутри своих кошмаров.**  
солнце гладит его своими лучами - мягкими, приглушёнными тяжёлыми занавесками - в эти лучи хочется завернуться так же, как в одеяло, и упрямо ждать, пока мать позовёт спускаться вниз к завтраку, который он, конечно же, не хочет и не должен пропускать. наверное, снова кто-то приехал, его снова хотят представить важным и нужным людям, а потом - учёба, бесконечное вбивание в себя знаний, способов и методов, и занятия с тренерами, больше похожие на курсы выживания в экстремальных условиях. вся его жизнь после пятнадцати - сплошной экстрим, лениво думает крис и глубоко вздыхает. так, что всё тело простреливает болью.

\- утречка, - хмуро приветствует чонин и вскидывает вверх одну ладонь. его наглость граничит с самоуверенностью и только очень внимательный взгляд увидел бы за всем этим дикое напряжение.   
\- где тао? - крис внимательный, но заморочки чонина волнуют его в последнюю очередь. как и то, что в другой руке у чонина пистолет. аккуратный маленький реюни, в случае чего вполне способный пробить грудную клетку навылет.   
\- на занятиях, - неопределённо показывает чонин свободной рукой куда-то себе за спину. - как тебя зовут?

крис думает, что, может, это всё сон. просто затянувшийся сон, породивший слишком много чудовищ в его сознании, и теперь они все в этом запутались - и он, и эти его несчастные звери.

\- как тебя зовут? - повторяет чонин и реюни (реюни диктатор, всплывают в голове ненужные подробности, 6.35 мм, 6 патронов, гильза вылетает справа, прицел отсутствует, но хорошему стрелку это не помешает) смотрит точно крису в центр лба.

интересно, чонин - хороший стрелок? хорошо ли стреляют собаки и стреляют ли вообще...

\- как те-  
\- крис, - выдыхает крис. в груди снова сдавливает болью, но он упрямо пытается сесть.   
\- неправильно, - качает головой чонин. его взгляд чуть смягчается, но пистолет по-прежнему нацелен на криса. - как тебя зовут на самом деле?

звери всё-таки несчастны меньше, чем он - им доверяют.

\- ифань, - говорит крис. он смотрит чонину в глаза, не пытаясь зацепить воздействием или что-то вложить в его мысли. - меня зовут у ифань и когда тао придёт, я засуну ему этот железный огрызок в глотку и заставлю извиняться за то, что моё имя знает каждый безродный пёс.

чонин счастливо смеётся, запрокидывая голову к потолку, кадык ходит вверх-вниз и зубы обнажаются в белоснежном оскале. 

\- я рад, что ты - это ты, - отсмеявшись (отлаявшись, хмурится крис) говорит он. реюни исчезает под небрежно накинутой курточкой. - мы боялись, что ты, как бы... изменился. 

собаки всегда боятся того, чего не знают. крис всё ещё хмурится, но в груди понемногу отпускает, солнце снова окутывает своим мягким теплом и голос тао - эй, я принёс сэндвичи! и холодное пиво! - вплывает такими же мягкими нотками в волной накрывающие сон и слабость. чонин остаётся рядом с ним и после, когда тао снова куда-то уходит, когда расплывчатое пятно с влажным запахом леса и интонациями чунмёна желает ему поправляться быстрее, когда холодная рука чена-чондэ сшибает с его горячего лба такую же холодную, но чуть более наглую, руку бэкхёна - они умудряются поругаться над его пробитой грудной клеткой и ватной головой и помириться успевают тоже и, наверное, успели бы ещё много чего, если бы внезапно не замолчали, будто кто-то выключил звук.

ничего лучше тишины на свете нет, думает крис, прежде чем отключиться и провалиться в спасительный сон окончательно. 

\- утречка, - чонин издевается на ним, потому что на секунду криса простреливает страхом и неприятным ощущением дежавю. - в общем, ты проспал два дня, я пошёл на занятия, тао на тренировке, если что - звони.  
дверь за ним почти не хлопает, а кёнсу, сидящий на его месте, выглядит спокойным и демонстративно равнодушным.  
\- чонин не дурак, просто они не видят разницы между мной и другими вампирами, - говорит кёнсу так, словно у них светская беседа за чашкой чая. - ты бы не изменился.

он тоже совсем не изменился - джинсы, протёртые на коленях, футболка с блэки лоулессом и незацензуренным fuck like a beast, чуть надменное выражение лица и взгляд, от которого у тао обычно мурашки по коже. тао искренне считает кёнсу отморозком, как бы тупо это ни звучало применительно к вампиру, но крису кажется, что в глазах кёнсу жизни больше, чем в некоторых людях.

\- они это кто? все остальные? - сесть уже получается без проблем, в груди лишь чуть давит при глубоких вдохах и от былой слабости только намёк. чья в этом заслуга - его собственных сил или чужой крови - крис думать не хочет. не сейчас.  
\- ага, люди, - кивает кёнсу. - оборотни, даже многие другие вампиры.   
\- я тоже её не вижу, - крис вдруг понимает, что хочет есть, так сильно, что живот предательски урчит на всю комнату. - я знаю, что ты другой. не очень приятное знание, в общем-то.

я понял, кивает кёнсу с едва заметной улыбкой. его присутствие действует на криса странно - по телу разливается железная уверенность в том, что всё получится, чем бы это "всё" ни было. как будто не только его мысли и эмоции, но и мышцы внутри за то время, что кёнсу тут находится, разобрали до мельчайших деталей, тщательно вычистили от ненужного мусора и налёта боли и истерики и собрали обратно - чистыми, сильными и готовыми выдержать любой удар. в том, что удар будет, крис не сомневается - уверенность никак не мешает чувствовать дыхание чудовища, уже взявшего его след. 

\- чтобы ты изменился, понадобилось бы намного больше моей крови, - невозмутимо говорит кёнсу. - примерно вся. ты слишком сильный.  
сомнительный комплимент от того, кто прожил раза в три дольше или, может, в четыре.  
\- сколько тебе лет? - спрашивает крис и тут же машет рукой. - забудь. я хочу есть. уходи.

спасибо, что спас мне жизнь, заканчивает он уже про себя.

тао влетает по затылку и заднице достаточно сильно, чтобы оправдания в стиле "я ему доверяю" и "он имеет право знать" сменились на "я очень извиняюсь" и "больше никому никогда". в отместку он зачитывает крису лекцию о разнице между безродными псами и приличными собаками с родословной, а также о разнице между чонином и всеми остальными.  
\- да мне пофиг, - хмыкает крис. - ты, рыжий, кёнсу, теперь собака вот твоя - кто ещё? давай просто поставим меня у большой мишени и пристрелим.  
\- лухань ещё, - тао на всякий случай отходит на шаг назад. - знает минсок - знает и хань, я тут ни при чём!  
\- объяснять матери причины моей преждевременной кончины будешь сам, - мрачно заявляет крис. - а следующего, кто назовёт меня по имени, я убью лично.  
\- а кёнсу ты разрешишь это делать? - видимо, пары ударов хватило, чтобы отбить братцу весь инстинкт самосохранения. - всё, я пошёл, мне пора.  
крис считает до десяти и обратно, прежде чем желание оторвать тао язык ослабевает до своего привычного уровня. 

ощущение присутствия рядом с собой другого (не)человека становится обычным - крис просыпается утром и знает, что где-то в соседнем корпусе медленно поворачивает голову кёнсу, точно в его направлении; чистит зубы и хмыкает, видя в отражении вовсе не свои клыки, острые и белоснежные; сидит на лекции и затылком чувствует мягкое, обволакивающее шептание тысяч голосов, существующих и не существующих одновременно. крис привыкает к кёнсу и, может быть, кёнсу тоже привыкает к крису - тао многозначительно шевелит бровями и нарывается на подзатыльники, но отчасти он прав, хотя что творится в голове и мыслях кёнсу, никто из них не имеет ни малейшего понятия.

\- ты слышал про очередную охоту на вампиров? - чанёль стягивает один наушник и наклоняется к луханю, сидящему на ряд ниже. - вроде как игра, но наша красотка вчера во время этой игры неслабо психанула.  
\- пошёл нахер, - красотка сидит рядом с ханем и, не оборачиваясь, выставляет чанёлю средний палец, который тот успешно игнорирует. - в следующий раз мы тоже поиграем, по своим правилам.

крис слушает их вполуха - архитектура всё ещё его специальность и виды композиций всё ещё есть в ближайшем зачёте - но слово "охота" цепляет и не даёт сосредоточиться. у него не так уж много времени на передышку и то, что раны заживают достаточно быстро - единственный плюс. возможно, его шанс выйти из следующей встречи со зверем скорее живым, чем мёртвым, немного и отличается от нуля в положительную сторону, но что делать с этим шансом дальше...

признаки, отличающие фронтальную композицию, плавно заменяются признаками, характеризующими тот вид охоты, которая называется дикой, а глубинность композиции усиливается не вводом новых элементов, а негромким смешком минсока.

\- если бы в тебя тыкали ножами, ты бы тоже психанул, - минсок возвращает наушник чанёлю обратно, не забыв больно щёлкнуть им по оттопыренному уху. - и я всегда думал, что красотка у них чондэ.

крис, в общем-то, согласен - чондэ красивее. бэкхён благодарно выставляет вверх ладонь и минсок отбивает по ней своей, а потом бэкхён оборачивается и смотрит точно на криса.

\- звезда баскетбола, - острые клыки чуть выглядывают из-под верхней губы. - тебя это тоже касается.  
не понимаю, о чём ты, с идеальным покерфейсом возвращает взгляд крис.   
\- всё ты понимаешь, - скалится бэкхён и ёрзает на месте от распирающих его историй и разнообразных сведений и версий. - ребята из биолаба говорят, что-  
\- можно, я потом возьму у тебя лекцию? - спрашивает крис шёпотом у минсока.  
минсок улыбается и кивает - _никаких проблем, у ифань, в любое время_ \- привыкнуть к некоторым его особенностям, наверное, невозможно. зато благодаря ему возможно свалить с лекции и не слушать болтовню бэкхёна, который в отсутствие своего сдерживающего фактора становится особенно невыносим для окружающих. это если верить тао. по мнению криса, бэкхён невыносим всегда, а в компании чондэ эта невыносимость наоборот, только усиливается.

кёнсу не видно и не слышно и это было бы хорошим знаком, если бы не отдавало внутри звенящей и почти болезненной пустотой. 

крис до вечера шатается между корпусов, зависает в столовой - в прошлый раз не удалось попробовать местную выпечку, зато в этот его накормили до отвала, заставив попробовать каждое из пирожных, пирожков, крендельков и десяти сортов печений, мается от неоппределённости на баскетбольной площадке, невольно раздумывая над словами бэкхёна. любая охота грозит неприятностями, охота на вампиров, даже замаскированная под игру, грозит неприятностями вдвойне. пустота внутри кажется инородной, навязанной против его воли и это не нравится крису - раньше же как-то обходился без подобной лирики. 

\- вот же блядство, а, - бормочет он, понимая, что к некоторым вещам успел привязаться совершенно незаметно.

небо темнеет и крис возвращается обратно совсем не той дорогой, что показывал ему тао. наверное, в этом тоже есть какой-то знак свыше или закономерность, истока которой он пока не уловил, но в переулке между совершено обычными домами ждут именно его и крис уверенно сворачивает. он не дрался с людьми очень давно, с детства - когда между ним и тао устраивали показательные братские бои - все его тренировки были направлены на воспитание внутренней стойкости и умение совладать с силами, несколько превышающими человеческие полномочия. однако навыки обычной драки, когда можно вписать в челюсть и почувствовать костяшками её твёрдость или поймать на колено чей-то живот, выбивая из него воздух, никуда не делись, по крайней мере, крис очень на это надеется, разминая пальцы. но на разминке всё и заканчивается, потому что двое незнакомых ему типов просто сматываются, едва разглядев, кто именно пришёл их жертве на помощь. это как-то неправильно, но про это можно подумать потом.

\- не надеялся, что это будешь ты, - криво улыбается кёнсу, пока крис брезгливо подцепляет указательным пальцем две не особо толстых цепочки, перекинутых через запястья кёнсу. сами запястья то ли в ссадинах, то ли в порезах, не разглядеть, да и не хочется - почему-то от вида _этой_ крови криса начинает мутить.   
\- надеялся, - хмыкает он. - ещё как надеялся, я же знаю.  
сложно объяснить, как из всех событий, слов, случайностей и всего, что происходит вокруг, складывается это знание, но оно есть и кёнсу дурак, если отрицает очевидное. впрочем, кёнсу не отрицает, с облегчением выдыхая и неуверенно оглаживая свои запястья.  
\- я просто вернул долг, - говорит крис. цепочки кажутся немного тяжелее, чем должны бы, но он всё равно отбрасывает их подальше, не желая разбираться ещё и в этом противоречии. - ты вернул жизнь мне, я не дал закончиться твоей.  
\- жизни вампира сложно, ммм, закончиться, - кёнсу слишком бледный, почти белый, как бумага. это ощущение - что вместо живого существа перед ним просто бумажная фигурка с нарисованными глазами и резким росчерком рта, бесцветная и безвольная - не нравится крису ещё больше, чем обычное его ощущение от кёнсу. - но у них могло бы получиться.  
\- ага, - соглашается он. - зачем они делали то, что делали?

в голове снова начинает шуметь обрывками слов на чужих языках. кёнсу задумчиво смотрит на криса, как если бы находился под его воздействием, хотя этого никак не может быть. наоборот, в теории, быть не может тоже. кёнсу неуверенно тянет руку и касается его виска холодными пальцами - шум прекращается, а в тёмных глазах мелькает понимание.

\- извини, - тихо говорит кёнсу. - я не думал, что это... так неприятно.  
\- почему бы хоть раз не ответить прямо, для разнообразия, - морщится крис. касание чужих пальцев в первые секунды приятно успокаивает, а потом начинает раздражать. то, что его в принципе раздражает собственная реакция на кёнсу - тоже раздражает особенно и отдельным пунктом. - что они делали и зачем?  
\- им нужна была моя кровь, - пожимает кёнсу плечами. - наркотики они из неё гонят. не знал?

руку он убирает неохотно.

крис долго смотрит кёнсу вслед и в его голове нет абсолютно ни одной связной мысли.

**2\. внутри чужих иллюзий.**  
\- эй, красотка, - крис вылавливает бэкхёна в бесконечных книжных рядах библиотеки. - а в чём смысл этой вашей игры?  
\- во-первых, я тебе не красотка, - вырывается бэкхён. он по-прежнему холодный, как кусок льда - пальцы успевают замёрзнуть и теперь их покалывает от медленно восстанавливающегося тока крови. - хотя покрасивее некоторых буду, допустим.   
\- допустим, - соглашается крис. - так в чём он?  
бэкхён оглядывается, будто ищет поддержки среди книг и подшивок журналов, потом подманивает криса пальцем ближе и ближе, пока они не стукаются лбами.  
\- кровь, - шёпотом говорит он и его глаза мерцают тёмно-красным. - ходит слух, что при определённых условиях и в определённое время кровь настоящего вампира приобретает особые свойства. вся фишка в том, чтобы вычислить настоящих среди обращённых, а потом выкачать из них всю кровь и перегнать её в подпольных лабораториях в нечто, как говорят, совершенно улётное.  
\- что за бред, - не выдерживает крис. бэкхён ржёт, прикрывая рот ладонью, и явно просит осинового кола в сердце или что там у него на этом месте. - кто придумал такое?  
\- не веришь мне, спроси чунмёна, - отсмеявшись, пожимает плечами бэкхён. - или минсока, минсок не врёт, ему природа не позволяет.

природа так же не позволяет и крису доверять особям, стоящим на совсем иных от человека ступенях развития, но он задумывается, кто ответил бы ему честнее - чунмён с его гипертрофированным чувством ответственности за всех сразу или минсок с его хрен-знает-сколько-вековым багажом знаний. всё, что было до приезда сюда - дом за океаном, подвал с рисунками, слабая надежда, что всё каким-то образом обойдётся - всё это кажется сном, от которого крис в очередной раз пытается проснуться, но вместо пробуждения проваливается всё глубже и глубже. на ум приходят недавние искатели приключений, едва не обескровившие кёнсу - крис бы не справился с ними, не только что встав с постели и кое-как оклемавшись от последствий встречи со зверем - но они скрылись, поняв, кто перед ними, хотя могли бы запросто вырубить его одним точным ударом.

он и с кёнсу делится этими мыслями. может, так же, как его кровь прочистила крису всё нутро и вернула к жизни, его взгляд на ситуацию поможет увидеть что-то, ранее не замеченное. табличку "exit", например..

\- думаешь, в этой охоте есть смысл?   
они сидят с краю от внутреннего выхода на университетский стадион, на пластмассовых исцарапанных сидениях, и кёнсу совсем не прячется от заходящего солнца под кепкой, а просто крутит её в руках. крис разговаривает скорее сам с собой, раз за разом переигрывая ситуации и переставляя слагаемые, как будто сумма от этого в самом деле изменится.  
\- но ведь не серебром же тебя держали, - размышляет он вслух. - или всё-таки?  
\- всё-таки, - неохотно кивает кёнсу. - малое количество я выдержу, но больше определённого предела - нет.  
крис задумчиво разглядывает свои перстни из чернёного серебра - на указательном (с эмблемой семьи) и безымянном (с тонкой вязью по ободу) пальцах - потом поворачивается к кёнсу. знать некоторые пределы очень полезно.  
\- можно? - он осторожно смыкает пальцы на его горле и чувствует, как тяжелеет ладонь и как через точки соприкосновения колец с чужой кожей течёт энергия, или нечто, что могло бы ею быть. - только ты скажи, если...

кёнсу смотрит на него расширившимися глазами и застывает, но вместо того, чтобы вырваться или оттолкнуть, просто перехватывает одну его руку своими обеими. крис чувствует, как он медленно сглатывает, как его кадык дёргается точно в середине ладони, а собственное крисово запястье начинает чуть покалывать. крису кажется, что он может всё - кровь вампира внутри него отвечает на близость кёнсу и дракон на спине, разорванный чудовищными когтями и сшитый заново, снова стремится вырваться вверх, к небу. крис и сам себе кажется драконом - большим, чем зверь, большим, чем это небо, большим, чем всё, что только можно себе представить.

\- ааааа, извините! - полный искренних сожалений голос запирает обратно всех драконов и само ощущение свободы. мяч, попадающий точно крису по руке, играет в этом не последнюю роль. - а киньте обратно, пожалуйста!  
на стадионе играют первогодки, им нет дела до его зверей и проблем, но осадок от того, что его так грубо прервали, остаётся.  
\- внимательнее надо быть, - бормочет крис, даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражение.   
\- носи ещё одно кольцо, - негромко говорит кёнсу и вместо него отправляет мяч обратно. мальчишки на поле даже слегка кланяются, благодаря его, и тут же уносятся играть. - на всякий случай.  
крис не спрашивает, какой такой случай, но кивает. то, что кёнсу сам сообщает ему, что нужно сделать, чтобы обезопасить себя, и так говорит о многом - жаль, основную проблему это решить никак не помогает.

когда совсем темнеет, крис идёт в бар - в прошлый раз там был чунмён и младшая часть его своры вместе с тао. не то чтобы он по ним соскучился, если только по брату, обнаглевшему вконец и уже который раз остающемуся ночевать у чонина с тех пор, как крис пришёл в себя и явная опасность миновала хотя бы временно. но чунмён тут один из немногих, у кого действительно можно спросить совета.   
\- оо, ты изменил своим принципам? - присвистывает минсок. - волки же не люди и всё такое, разве нет?  
он так явно смеётся над ним, что крис даже не собирается оправдываться или обижаться на то, что к нему в голову снова залезли без разрешения.  
\- и лисы не люди, - говорит он, садясь рядом. - и вампиры, и русалки, и феи и я сам, наверное, тоже.  
\- быть не-человеком легко, - минсок чокается с ним стаканом и делает пару глотков. крису слышно, как пиво с лёгким шипением скользит по его гортани. - а вот быть тобой я бы не хотел.

как будто я хотел, внутренне заводится крис, но обрывает сам себя, вдруг отчётливо понимая - для него действительно нет и не может быть никаких вариантов, кроме той его судьбы, что идёт за ним по следу. и он не смог бы и никогда не стал бы кем-то другим.

\- осознаёшь что-то, да? - минсок внимательно наблюдает за ним поверх стакана. - такая интересная фишка у тебя в присутствии нас, осознавать что-то.   
крис подзывает бармена и просит себе двойной шот капитана моргана. то, что хочется выпить, он осознаёт тоже на отлично.  
\- что ты чувствуешь в моём присутствии? - спрашивает минсок. - самое первое ощущение, вот с ходу?  
\- страх, - отвечает крис, принимая игру.  
\- а если чунмён? - глаза минсока кажутся колодцами в иные миры.  
\- защита.  
\- бэкки?  
\- недоверие.  
\- чонин?  
\- бежать.  
\- кёнсу?  
\- зверь.

ром проваливается в желудок, горчит и слишком отдаёт колой. крис моргает пару раз, успокаивая вкусовые рецепторы и себя заодно.

\- мне кажется, решение совсем рядом, но ты просто его не видишь, - минсок щурится и неожиданно подмигивает ему. - по крайней мере, часть ответа у тебя есть, другую придётся поискать. никогда не знаешь ведь, что может пригодиться.  
\- почему бы хоть раз не сказать мне пря-  
крис обрывает сам себя, потому что во-первых, минсок не кёнсу и раздражаться на него бессмысленно, а во-вторых, минсока уже нет и объяснять пустому месту перед собой, как он устал от намёков, бессмысленно вдвойне.  
\- я! я скажу тебе прямо, - вместо минсока вырисовывается чанёль и его оттопыренные уши, кажется, живут своей отдельной жизнью. сколько чанёль выпил не имеет значения, потому что язык у него тоже живёт отдельно от всего остального. - как человек человеку - дерьмо ты, крис.  
крис напивается и с ним вместе опустошает как минимум половину бара, прежде чем их выгоняют на улицу, да и там не прекращает распевать песни чуть севшим голосом под неровный битбокс чанёля и допивать золотистый ром прямо из бутылки.

в себя он приходит - правда, ненадолго - когда дверь в собственную комнату отказывается открываться, ключ отказывается подходить к замку, а комната вообще-то оказывается и не его.  
\- как ты прошёл мимо консьержки? - кёнсу благоразумно отходит в сторону - запах алкоголя заметно опережает криса.  
\- как я... не знаю? - пожимает плечами крис и по стенке идёт до кровати. - ничего не знаю. ни. че. го.  
кёнсу несколько минут смотрит на него, отрубившегося в темноте на его кровати и в грязных джинсах, потом прихватывает лёгкое покрывало и устраивается на полу. сны давно ему не снятся и само это действие - уснуть - не имеет для него никакого смысла, но заставить себя забыться хотя бы усилием воли получается немного легче, чем обычно.

утром крису даже немного стыдно, но это быстро проходит. кёнсу, да и половина всего потока, наверное, успели посидеть у его кровати, пока он валялся без сознания - ничего страшного, если он всего одну ночь провел у не самого последнего для себя человека. в смысле, вампира. в смысле, кёнсу.

\- у тебя есть кофе? - спрашивает крис и трёт глаза, разгоняя остатки похмельных видений. ему снился зверь, наступающий лапой ему на грудь и выдирающий из неё сердце.   
\- без сахара, да? - вопросом на вопрос отвечает кёнсу и шлёпает на кухню, шаги глухо отдаются через пол и ножки кровати прямо крису в голову. вот же сраная чувствительность, раньше такого не было. - подожди минуту.  
крис ждёт, бездумно перебирая то, что снилось. будто бусины, жемчуг там, или агат, или янтарь с застывшими в нём мухами и муравьями. зверь выдирал сердце, а кёнсу или кто-то, очень похожий на него, ждал, пока это сердце принесут ему в оскаленной пасти. крис точно помнит, что оно ещё билось, когда его взяли холодные белые руки и несильно сжали.  
\- это был просто сон, - говорит кёнсу. на этот раз он подходит неслышно и крис дёргается, едва не заезжая локтем ему в плечо - кофе подкатывает к самому краю кружки. - просто сон, ты выпил слишком много рома, а ром опасен.  
кофе горчит и, между прочим, кёнсу тоже опасен и сам крис - когда хочет - но крис не знает, чего он хочет.   
\- зверь скоро снова придёт, - он нарушает тишину, когда на дне чашки остаётся только кофейная взвесь, густая и с трудом растекающаяся по стенкам. - и мне нечем его встретить, понимаешь? совсем нечем. 

скажи ему кто ещё месяц назад, что он будет доверять вампиру так, как не доверяет родному брату, крис бы рассмеялся. зверь убил его отца, зверь знает его имя и зверь идёт по его следу с настойчивостью, не оставляющей крису никаких шансов. то, что кёнсу его спас - чистая случайность и только, поддаться сомнительной надежде, что это всё не просто так, у него нет никакого права. и времени нет, потому что время давно уже начало вести свой собственный отсчёт, растягиваясь внутри криса в бесконечные года и оставаясь снаружи от него короткими минутами и наоборот.

\- может, тогда зверя нужно просто впустить в себя? - кёнсу смотрит на него тяжело и как-то тоскливо. - переломать его и сделать собой?  
в этом больше обречённости на смерть, нежели надежды на спасение, но крис задумывается. часы показывают полдень, минутная стрелка дёргается на двенадцати, будто никак не может преодолеть невидимое препятствие и пойти отсчитывать эти сутки дальше.   
\- ты будешь рядом, если я решусь? - спрашивает он, когда кёнсу осторожно трогает его за руку, одним прикосновением выдёргивая из этого вязкого киселя мироощущения.   
\- а ты решишься, если я буду рядом? - возвращает кёнсу вопрос.   
крис зажмуривается и мотает головой - он не имел ввиду быть рядом как источник крови или элемент защиты - он имел ввиду совсем другое. наверное.   
\- из моей крови, на самом деле, получается хреновый наркотик для людей, - добавляет кёнсу и едва заметно улыбается. - но для твоего зверя она будет ядом.  
когда ты решишься, молча заканчивает он. 

_часть ответа у тебя есть_ , говорит ему минсок.  
 _тебя это тоже касается_ , говорит ему бэкхён.  
 _а кёнсу ты разрешишь это делать_ , спрашивает его тао.

кофейная жижа расползается пятном, напоминающим когтистую лапу. кёнсу забирает у криса чашку и советует пойти домой и поспать там ещё, потому что "когда ты решишься", а не "если", потому что завтра занятия с восьми утра, а ты даже лекции не переписал, и потому что все ответы крис уже давно знает, хочет он этого или нет.

хотя ответ на вопрос, откуда тао притащил кольт, крису не удаётся получить даже под угрозой расстрела из этого самого кольта всех друзей тао, начиная с чонина. во-первых, скалится тао, ты чонина в жизни не достанешь в его волчьей форме, а во-вторых, у меня тоже есть своё наследство и своё право им распоряжаться.  
\- зато я достану кого угодно, - замечает кёнсу. - тем более собаку. так что объясни.  
тао кисло косится в его сторону, но кёнсу тянет через трубочку вишнёвый сок и любой со стороны сказал бы, что он вообще их знать не знает, а рядом присел, потому что мест свободных в кафе больше нет.  
\- ну, это просто кольт, - вздохнув, сдаётся тао. - к нему нужно делать пули, самому. я пытался, но он либо не стрелял ими вообще, либо я не знаю, что я делал не так.  
\- ты предлагаешь мне застрелиться? - хмыкает крис, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы истерично не заржать. - я про мишень-то пошутил тогда, вроде как.  
\- он предлагает попробовать сделать пули тебе, - кёнсу едва касается его локтя своим, но истерика моментально сходит на нет. - а я знаю, из чего они должны быть.

тао кивает и утыкается в свой чай. сехун с чонином подсадили половину потока на разноцветное нововведение, в котором от чая только название, а всё остальное - сок и цветные фруктовые шарики, которые тао и втягивает со свистом в рот, чтобы лопнуть на языке. кёнсу говорит, что пули должны быть похожи на эти шарики - такие же взрывные при контакте с тем, что окружает зверя и защищает его от заклинаний криса.

\- в оболочку и ударник тоже можно добавить серебро, - кёнсу морщится и чуть заметно передёргивает плечами. - но вся суть в зажигательной смеси, для которой тебе нужен я.   
\- а другие не подойдут? - язвит крис. ему очень хочется отмотать время назад и желательно вообще до своего рождения на свет - чтобы никогда. - вампиров в мире завались.  
\- нет, - кёнсу снова улыбается своим слабым подобием улыбки, отчего тао давится чаем и долго прокашливается. - с другой кровью твои пули просто не взорвутся.

крис упорный - он проверяет. делает начинку для патронов, последовательно пробуя свою кровь как самую очевидную, кровь чонина (тот едва не откусывает ему руку в процессе, но тем не менее), кровь чондэ (бэкхён всё ещё слишком заносчивый, а чондэ правда интересно, что будет, если попробовать), даже кровь минсока (такими патронами кольт стреляет, пули как по маслу входят в набитые песком мешки, заменяющие цель, но вместо локального взрыва всё просто затягивается обратно - будто и не было ничего). кёнсу приносит ему литровую бутылку, заполненную доверху, и советует начать подбирать процентное соотношение гексогена, окислителей и содержимого этой вот бутылки, потому что времени почти не осталось.   
\- в прошлый раз я сломал стену между собой и зверем и в результате чуть не умер, - говорит крис. - а в этот раз и ломать нечего.   
\- в этот раз ты пойдёшь до конца, - заверяет его кёнсу. - и было бы неплохо, если бы ты её тоже употребил внутрь.  
он кивает на тёмно-красную жидкость и криса едва не выворачивает прямо под ноги. _дурак_ , фонит в его голове даже когда кёнсу уже давно нет в комнате. крис не боится больше, что от конкретной вампирской крови обратится сам, но почему-то пить её кажется ему одновременно мерзким и кощунственным, неправильным. он бы никому не позволил это делать, даже себе.

\- я боюсь, - говорит крис и тао клянётся обвести себе этот день красным маркером и отмечать ежегодно с песнями и плясками независимо от того, что будет в их жизни дальше - его старший брат вслух признаётся, что боится за вампира. мир поломался где-то в самой своей основе, не иначе. - боюсь, что кёнсу переоценивает свои силы, и мои тоже.  
\- зато ты недооцениваешь, - тао мнётся, но потом всё-таки подходит и обнимает криса, крепко-крепко. - я знаю, что мой брат не так прост, как думают другие. как думает то, от чего ты бежишь.   
\- мне нечем дышать, - недовольно фыркает крис в его волосы. тао снова заигрывает с перекисью и от его шевелюры пахнет химией и совсем слабо мылом. - и я больше не бегу.  
\- я хочу вернуться и найти здесь тебя, - совсем тихо говорит тао. - мы не будем пытаться вмешаться, как в прошлый раз, но обещай мне, что ты вернёшься.

крис качает головой и не обещает ничего, только долго смотрит потом в окно, как тао выходит из подъезда и не оборачивается, а рядом с ним, низко опустив голову, идёт большой бело-серый волк.

чонин был не прав, и кёнсу тоже, и все, кто думал, что он не изменился. крис шагает по опустевшим улицам - в такую жару всё словно вымирает, застывает в вязком нежелании двигаться - мимо ставших уже слишком знакомыми и слишком _своими_ мест. осталось совсем недолго, вечернее солнце купается в окрашенных алым облаках, а город будто выталкивает его за свои надёжные пределы, стремится избавиться от неизвестного ему фактора, каким остаётся крис до тех пор, пока не разберётся со зверем или зверь, что вероятнее, не разберётся с ним. 

-ну, давай.

те парни, что хотели крови кёнсу, наверняка почуяли это, его новоприобретённую инаковость. крис всегда гордился тем, что он - человек. как и тао, но более серьёзный, более ответственный, знающий и умеющий больше любого другого. его дар никак не связан с потусторонними силами или тайными экспериментами, это просто случайная мутация - так всегда ему говорили. 

\- застыв на месте, я встречаю свою судьбу--

крис знает, что нет ничего случайного. он изменился и стал кем-то, не перестав при этом быть человеком. кровь кёнсу, нашедшая его столь извращённым способом и смешавшаяся с его собственной, служит катализатором его возможностей - может служить, если её будет достаточно. достаточно ли только пропитанных ею пуль, крис не уверен, но менять что-то уже поздно.

\- застыв на месте, я встречаю тебя--

первые две пули он всаживает в никуда - ничего не видно, воздух течёт и дрожит, но шестым чувством крис знает, куда надо целиться, чтобы вероятность удачи не равнялась нулю. кольт не чета чониновому реюни, его убойной силы вкупе с особыми патронами вполне должно хватить, чтобы зацепить зверя и сделать более уязвимым. на долю секунды криса накрывает волной ужаса, а потом раздаётся вой, точно перед ним, и третья пуля уходит прямиком в звериную глотку - крис не видит её, но на краю зрения смазанно мелькают острые клыки и тело реагирует быстрей, чем мысли. воздух плавится и идёт рябью там, куда он целится и, может быть, это всё-таки будет не зря.

\- я был изгнан в поисках убежища, способного спасти от тебя, - он выстреливает ещё раз, не обращая внимания на текущую из носа кровь. - через открытые двери, через бездны океанов--

всё, что крис чувствует сейчас, это липкое, нарастающее ощущение неизбежности собственной смерти и точно такой же, разгоняющийся и липнущий к нему со всех сторон, гнев чудовища, пришедшего за ним в третий раз и этот раз должен стать для одного из них последним. крис лишь надеется, что кёнсу хватит ума не идти никуда и не влезать, не рисковать, не отдавать свою кровь всю до конца. надо было попросить тао запереть его.

\- и приливы принесут меня к тебе, - нараспев повторяет крис свою извечную мантру. пусть сейчас не то место и не то время и он сам уже не наивный охотник за зверем, а скорее его жалкая жертва, но всё, что у него есть, это выученные с детства слова и оставшиеся три серебряных куска надежды, ждущих своей очереди в свинцовой оболочке и взрывной смеси на крови вампира. - я чувствую нашу связь, каждый день, каждый из миллиона дней--

рукоятка толкается в ладонь отдачей, время послушно замедляется и становится видно, как пуля чиркает по бугристой, мерцающей серым коже, прежде чем детонирует. 

\- позволь мне упасть и не держаться за тебя, - следующая пуля взрывается под грудиной и разносит приличную часть мощной шеи и плеча. крис только чудом уворачивается от удара теперь видимой лапы, но когти задевают его и рубашка на груди тут же пропитывается кровью - зверь тоже стал умнее и больше не идёт на таран. - не держаться за тишину, не держаться за голоса--

есть ли у него хоть какой-нибудь шанс.

\- приходи и забери меня с собой, туда, где волны захлестнут нас--

последняя уходит зверю между глаз и взрывается одновременно с тем, как крис срывающимся голосом называет своё же имя. он уверен, что судьба смеётся над ним - потому что зверь по-прежнему здесь и он сильнее его, даже после всех пуль, начинённых смертоносной смесью и нашедших свою цель. слишком поздно уже и неважно, правильно крис сказал или нет, правильно понял, что все эти годы убегал от самого себя или убегать было бессмысленно и тогда и вся его жизнь не имела и не имеет никакого значения. зверь ранен достаточно, чтобы его можно было попробовать уничтожить, но крису больше нечего ему предъявить.  
\- давай, - шепчет крис, опуская бесполезный уже кольт. - забери меня с собой.  
между ним и его смертью полметра и неумолимо тикающие секунды и крис бы помолился, если бы вспомнил хоть одно обращение к богу - на ум идёт только прилив и его волны, которые затягивают его в водоворот всё сильней и сильней. тао расстроится, думает крис, глядя в жёлтые звериные глаза, может, и чонин немного тоже.

может, и ещё кто-нибудь, со слабым подобием улыбки и затягивающим на дно взглядом. 

_голоса заполняют меня, через бездны океанов, через открытые двери--_

\- я был изгнан в поисках убежища, способного спасти от себя, - кёнсу встаёт перед ним, в своих вытертых джинсах и футболке с надписью "w.a.s.p." и зверь, в свою очередь, застывает, словно раздумывая. - и эта боль всё сильней и сильней в каждом из миллиона дней--  
он меняет слова местами и вкладывает в них совсем другой смысл, который не нравится крису.  
\- зачем ты... - начинает было он, но тут же обрывает себя, почти отталкивая кёнсу в сторону. по крайней мере он хотел бы оттолкнуть, но пальцы словно прилипают к чужой спине и рука становится тяжелей свинца. - тебе здесь не место.  
\- я так не думаю, - усмехается кёнсу. он оборачивается на мгновение и смотрит на криса глазами, в которых тоже провалы в иные миры, но совсем не те, к которым можно привыкнуть. - и ты меня не остановишь.

крис по-прежнему носит только два кольца, в кольте не осталось больше патронов и даже если бы у него была метровая цепь из серебра и вербеновых венков, вряд ли бы он что-то сделал. не надо, хочет сказать крис вместо всех заклинаний и имён, на этот раз не надо меня спасать, я не хочу такой цены, я не собираюсь тебе позволять. кёнсу опирается на широкую ладонь криса так, что затылком касается его груди, и зверь приседает, готовясь к последнему прыжку. 

_через бездны океанов -- через открытые двери -- дай мне упасть --_

\- посади меня на свою цепь и забери меня вместе с собой, - нараспев произносит кёнсу вслух. он так близко к крису, что это неправильно - потому что в таком случае он должен его обнимать, неважно как, должен делать что-то другое, а не раскидывать руки в стороны, не защищать, хотя бы - не собой. - забери мою--

окончание слов теряется в зверином вое, крис ещё успевает почувствовать, как спина кёнсу под его ладонью становится горячей, как что-то тянется и рвётся между ними, неудержимым потоком вливаясь в криса, как оскаленная морда на секунду тяжело зависает в воздухе, огромная, как мир, и неотвратимая, как его смеющаяся судьба, как жар в руках сменяется прохладой и пустотой и больше ничего не сдерживает никого из них - ни криса, ни зверя. никаких стен, никаких препятствий, никого, стоящего на пути - только бесконечная сила, тот самый прилив, которого крис так ждал. 

а потом он разводит руки и сам становится зверем. 

**3\. внутри тебя.**  
однажды кёнсу рассказал ему, как попробовал кровь своего народа и чуть не умер по-настоящему. как его не признают свои - истинные или обращённые любого уровня, как его не признают чужие - люди, оборотни, фэйри, никто. кёнсу выпадает из общей схемы как кусочек паззла, вырезанный по ошибочным линиям, но крису всё сильнее кажется, что ошибочные линии кёнсу идеально подходят его собственным, изорванным зверем. кёнсу не даёт обманчивому времени завязаться вокруг криса в тугой душный узел небытия, кёнсу успокаивает изуродованного некрасивыми шрамами дракона на спине, кёнсу шелестит своими голосами-не-голосами и заполняет ими пустоту внутри криса там, где не хватает собственных мыслей или воспоминаний.

однажды во сне, подаренном ему алкоголем и близким присутствием кёнсу, его сердце сжимали чужие руки и крису не было больно или страшно, ему было спокойно. потому что ничего надёжнее этих рук его судьба дать ему просто не могла. 

однажды между корпусами университета крис обернулся, хотя не должен был, и услышал шёпот мёртвых мыслей, хотя так не бывает, и только в самом конце - когда казалось, что его ладонь сейчас сгорит, а зверь поглотит его без остатка - понял, что бывает по-всякому. 

проходит полгода, прежде чем крис перестаёт думать о кёнсу каждый день, и ещё двадцать четыре часа, прежде чем темнота у входной двери становится гуще и плотнее. а потом кёнсу делает шаг вперёд и смотрит на криса всё теми же - на пол-лица и треть космоса - глазами, как и в их самую первую, кажущуюся такой далёкой, встречу.

\- меня очень сложно убить, я же говорил, - голос возникает прямо в голове криса, он вовсе не уверен, что слышит это вслух.   
\- но мне это почти удалось, - кивает крис. в своей способности говорить он тоже сомневается.

однажды, думал он эти полгода, однажды я возьму его за бледное, до противного белое горло и сожму так, что гортань хрустнет и распорет эту прозрачную кожу изнутри. однажды, думал он, я вскрою его затылок и разложу всё содержимое на столе в биолабе и пойму, по какому принципу мёртвое вдруг решило считать себя живым. однажды, думал он, я запру его глубоко-глубоко, чтобы не достал ни его народ, ни мой, ни чей-то другой, чтобы никто, кроме меня.

крис опускается перед ним на колени и молчит, касаясь лбом холодной металлической пряжки ремня. молчит, потому что не знает, какими словами надо говорить о том, что за эти полгода его привычка переросла в нечто совершенно иное, а он понятия не имеет, как это называется. молчит, потому что зверя снаружи больше нет, но теперь есть зверь внутри и ему одному с ним не справиться. молчит, потому что кёнсу неуверенно опускает ему ладонь на голову, неуверенно гладит волосы и неуверенно, будто заново пробуя на вкус ощущение, задерживается пальцами на затылке.

\- я бы всё равно вернулся, - говорит кёнсу. - у ифань, я бы всё равно вернулся.

\---  
 _chained to your love. come come come take. take my love._


End file.
